The List
by Artistic Optimist
Summary: When Kiku invites Alfred over for tea and conversation, Alfred thinks nothing of it, especially an ulterior motive. m x m Ameripan smut.


Sitting in the living area of Kiku's small but comfortable apartment, silence filled the air, as if to suffocate any noise. The young Japanese man had leaned back slightly, his back pressing into the support of his wooden seating. After luring one of his closest friends into his high-rise city flat, the raven haired man made a proposal. No, no, it wasn't a proposal but a statement. With eyes of deep earthen color and not expressing the slightest sign of finding a single bit of his statement to be an oddity, he looked back to his guest. His friend seemed to have swallowed his tongue.

The blond, sitting across from his host, laughed sheepishly. "Geez, Keeks," He chuckled to cover his sheer state of dumbfounded shock, "I must have zoned out, there! What did you say?"

Kiku, although seemingly a more conservative and traditional man, had no trouble in repeating what he'd said moments before. After placing his drink back down on the low coffee table, he echoed his previous statement in the same calm, unwavering tone. "I'd like to have sex with you, Alfred," the black-haired man reiterated smoothly.

Kiku would admit, this wasn't a light hearted conversation piece, nor something friends commonly discussed over drinks. It wasn't as if he hadn't mulled this over to himself a long time in advance, plotting out how every different scenario could wind up. Every mess he could end up in. There was much to lose, but even more to gain. Albeit, there was a good chance this would end miserably, the thoughts of immeasurable pleasure were too much to let go of without throwing the dye and taking a chance.

A small blurb of never-to-be finished sentence starters escaped Alfred's lips before he managed to speak up with something coherent. "You're pretty forward, huh?" He stammered, thinking it over to himself. The blond pondered that Mr. Honda definitely _was _attractive and really did take care of himself. He was a good few years older than he was, but the years had treated him kindly. "I'm flattered, but, what did you want from telling me this?" He asked.

"I'd like to be in a sexual relationship with you, Alfred," the man of Japanese descent confessed, "If you'd give your consent to that." Kiku could imagine the feeling of heat emanating from his guest's flushed cheeks, no doubt from the sudden exchange between the two.

"Well, this is pretty sudden- why are you asking me this now?" the blond asked inquisitively, trying to give himself the time to think any decision he was about to make through.

The elder of the two gave him a nod- it was one of the most reasonable questions he'd heard from Alfred. "Well, you see, for a long time, I've been mainly career driven, and have been avoiding a lot of the pleasures most young adults take up during this period. To make up for it, I've created a list. I have thirty items on this list I'd like to try before I reach the age of thirty, which is coming up in the spring," he revealed, "I'd like you to help me complete this list."

Alfred took a minute to comprehend these new bits of information previously alien to him. Chewing his lip while the idea sank into his mind, the blond found it in himself to manage a question. "Can I see this list?" he asked tentatively.

The host nodded, "yes- allow me to get it for you," he agreed, standing up from his position in the chair to head back into the sectioned off bedroom area of his flat.

Alfred combed his fingers through his hair, breathing out a deep sigh that weighed down his chest throughout their conversation. Kiku may have been onto something on goal keeping even in his intimate life. It was true that the blond hadn't had much variety in his intimate encounters, and from the way his friend described it, getting a range of idea as to what he liked and didn't like in the bedroom would be a pretty important thing to know for a large chunk of his life.

The brown eyed host returned to the living room with a paper, lined with inked script of different sexual practices. From one to thirty, it ranged from the simple and vanilla to the kinkier and taboo of sexual practices. Intercourse and fellatio were at the top, eventually sliding into pillow talk, domination and spanking- all seeming pretty doable- or at least try-able, but sitting at the bottom of Kiku's list was exhibitionism.

"Err… Keeks? Would we have to do all of these?" He asked, a bit of a waver in his dulcet tones.

Kiku gave him a glance, a smile gracing his lips as he heard Alfred considering his risqué proposal. "No, if the time comes to do something that we'd talked about in advance, and you still can't see yourself doing whatever the item is, we can always switch it out for some other activity," he assured the blond.

Alfred nodded, thinking it over. He could always call it off if it became too much for him to handle, that was an option. "I think I'd like to try it out… But what about work? What if someone found out what we're doing?" The blond asked, posing a reasonable question.

Kiku only laughed softly, "No one needs to find out anything. Even if they were to, what difference does it make? We're two consenting adults, and the rule against coworker relations was removed a few years ago."

The dark-haired man was correct in all of his statements, including the last one- the office rule having been abolished after the company's manager was caught screwing his secretary. "Alright… where do we start?" The younger of the two asked hesitantly.

"At the top of the list of course. What's the first item?" Kiku asked, waiting for his friend to read it off the list.

Alfred hesitated, but read off the first item on the list. "Er, fellatio," he read off. It seemed like an easy place to start off, it couldn't be too hard.

"Alright, that's where we start," the shorter of the two concluded, striding across the hardwood floors reflecting the thickening twilight that filtered in through the glass wall separating the Japanese man's flat from the city. He grasped the fabric of his curtains and pulled it along to hide away from the rest of the urban eyes of the surrounding sky-high neighborhood. He then spun around, facing back to Alfred.

"We're going to do that right now?" the blond asked, a bit hesitant to delve into the intimate actions Kiku had in mind. Of course, he wasn't against giving or receiving head, it was more that the dark-haired man had caught him off guard with these ideas.

"Of course, there's no time like the present," Kiku said, removing his jacket to sling over his chair. "Unless there's a problem with that?" the elder asked, a slight raise in pitch at the end of his sentence, posing the question if Alfred could handle this much.

"No, I don't have a problem with this," The blond assured his host, "You're just full of surprises today- I just need to let it sink in a little is all!"

Kiku smiled, giving him a nod. "Of course, you're right," he agreed. The elder had nearly forgotten how strange and foreign a concept this must have seemed to his guest. "So maybe I should go first in pleasuring you? To give you time to think on it," He suggested.

Alfred gave him a nod, despite the forward nature of Kiku's advances. The Japanese man took Alfred by the hand, leading him back into the area he'd designated as a bedroom in his 12x17 apartment flat. With his hands of ivory, Kiku gently placed his palms on Alfred's chest and gave him a gentle push to have him take a seat on the bed. The dark haired man's lips fell into a smile, his hands gently gripping the blond's thick arms as he leant in to place a chaste kiss on his partner's lips.

With nimble fingers, Kiku unbuttoned his fair-haired partner's shirt, before removing it from Alfred's body and ghosting the tips of his cool fingers over the blond's chest. The Japanese man began a trail of soft kisses, beginning just below Alfred's ear and continuing down to his abdomen causing Kiku to get down on his knees before he began to palm his gradually hardening erection.

"Ahh," Alfred's breath hitched, a shiver descending through his spine as he felt a hand so tenderly grasp his groin. His breathing became shallow and his cheeks were dusted in a soft blush as he stared down into Kiku's eyes of deep onyx.

Kiku then stripped his fair-haired coworker of his pants, taking Alfred's swollen arousal in hand and beginning to stroke him, his hand moving up and down on him in swirls. He then took the head into his mouth, sheathing it in wet heat, sucking softly in a nearly teasing manner as his eyes focused up on Alfred's flushed cheeks and lust-clouded eyes. His right hand stayed in a soft grip at the base of the blond's cock while the left went down to cradle his balls.

Continuing with his sultry torture in his dimly lit bedroom, Kiku relaxed his mouth and taking more of Alfred's stiff erection into his mouth. Taking his time working down his lover's shaft, the small-framed man sucked, kissed and teased Alfred's throbbing member until his nose had found itself nestled into a small patch of curly blonde hairs. When the head of Alfred's cock had reached the very back of his hot mouth, Kiku began to suck him off roughly, swallowing around the blond's swollen arousal.

The statement of 'giving is just as good as receiving' rarely applied outside of Christmas tales and story morals told to young children. However, this was one of the unusual exceptions for Kiku. To watch his typically stunning and confident coworker to be reduced to incoherent guttural groans, trembling thighs, and cheeks riddled with a thick dusting of flush was the decider that this concept wasn't totally false. To have power like this over someone from the slightest of touches was one of the greatest blisses Kiku could ask for.

However, Alfred could easily argue on the behalf of the receiving end. From head to toe, the blond would swear that dopamine flooded every nerve ending, every cell of his body, and his entire being. He'd had blow jobs before now, a good few, and they were all well and good, but compared to what he had Kiku doing to him right now a proper comparison might be a lackadaisical greyscale photo filter compared to a Polaroid in vivid color. "Fuck, Kiku," The blond groaned in purest ecstasy as his calloused hands gripped onto his lover's shoulders.

As Alfred had leant in to place his hands on his lover's shoulders, he pushed back into Kiku's mouth where his lover reciprocated by deepthroating his pulsing cock. In moments, the dark haired man had the blond's cock throbbing as sharp, pleasure-induced gasps escaped his throat on the verge of climax. It was at that moment Kiku withdrew from sucking, pulling off to Alfred's dismay. Although his lover's endurance may have held up pretty well, the Japanese man wasn't finished with him quite yet.

Kiku dragged the very tip of his tongue along the sensitive underside of Alfred's cock, tracing a vein all the way from the base to the head. When he reached the head of his lover's member, the Japanese man swiped his tongue across the tip, lapping up the precum pooling at the head if for no other reason but to drive Alfred insane.

It took every shred of will power Alfred had in his body not to grab Kiku's head and slam his cock back inside of his mouth to finish. This blissful torture of the black-haired man's doing alone implored him to cross over the edge, but just when he thought he would do just that, Kiku showed him mercy in taking him back inside his mouth and returning to sucking his cock relentlessly.

"God, I'm going to… Fuck!" Alfred attempted to warn, shooting his load to the back of Kiku's mouth with the rickshaw of a rifle. The black-haired man between his legs managed to swallow it all with the exception of a few drops that managed to drip down his chin from the corner of his mouth. When Alfred had finished, the smaller of the two smirked and stared up at the other.

From his place in front of the blond, Kiku slinked into Alfred's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "So, I've given you the time… Tell me what you're thinking," Kiku whispered, trailing the back of his tender alabaster hands down the other's cheek.

Alfred had just managed to get his breathing under control in time to answer, gently placing his hands on Kiku's waist. "Oh, man… Kiku… That was amazing," he breathed out shakily. Combing his fingers through his partner's silky black hair, the blond leant in, pressing hid lips to Kiku's temple. "I'd be glad to help you with your list."

A smile graced the Japanese man's lips, kissing Alfred's cheek. "Yes? Then it's your turn, Alfred," he whispered into the shell of the blond's ear, bringing attention to his own need.

Upon realizing what his partner had meant, he quickly nodded in agreement. "Right, right," he agreed, lying Kiku down on the bed and straddling his knees as he stripped Kiku of his remaining clothing, lowering his head to take Kiku's cock into his mouth, kissing and licking his lover's erection.

Kiku made himself comfortable, leaning back into his mattress as he fisted his hands in Alfred's golden locks, taking hold of him there. Unlike his partner, he had no trouble in expressing his desires. "Ahh, yes, more," he demanded, loving how it felt to be pleasured after so long.

The blond obliged, lavishing Kiku's arousal with attention, encircling his cock in the heavy heat of his mouth and began to suck. His tongue swirled around Kiku's shaft, sending pleasure throughout his petite lover's body.

Alfred moved his head upwards, the very edges of his forward most bottom teeth just barely grazing the delicate underside of Kiku's erection. He repeated this again and again, tracing his teeth on his lover's sensitive flesh.

With the blond's fair hair held in his hands, Kiku gently pushed his partner's head down further on his cock, his back arching and his shoulders pressing down into his pillows. "Ahh, yes! Harder!" He moaned, longing for more.

Alfred, of course, wasn't about to deny him that pleasure, taking him all the way down to the base and sucking hard, cradling his balls in one of his empty hands. He could feel Kiku's shaft throbbing in his mouth and his body begin to tense up. The blond could tell his lover was close.

It wasn't long before Kiku was shot into toe curling ecstasy, screaming in euphoria as he hit his long anticipated climax. Alfred swallowed around him, pulling off after Kiku had finished and joined him by his side, holding onto him.

Kiku smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. "I guess we can cross that off the list, now," he chuckled softly.


End file.
